


Belle étoile

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Category: Captain Harlock, Gun Frontier
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia





	Belle étoile

 

Etoile filante  
Jeux nocturnes 

 

_Disclaimers  : un chariot, deux canassons et trois voyageurs appartiennent à M. Matsumoto._

_Recentrage  : Gun Frontier. Chariot et chevaux, et non pas vaisseau spatial et réacteur à antimatière. Notez tout de même que, vu la fréquence à laquelle ils perdent leurs chevaux dans cette série, je me demande s'ils ne se débrouilleraient pas mieux si on leur fournissait un réacteur à antimatière._

_Note de l'auteur  : je pense qu'on peut appeler ça un PWP. Oui, tout à fait (c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il n'est pas posté à l'endroit habituel). Et j'oserais même affirmer qu'il n'est pas OOC… ou presque pas._

_Chronologie  : après._

—

 _« … mais ça me déconcentre quand on est à trois. »_  
Franklin « Westerner » Harlock Jr  
(Gun Frontier, épisode 2)

Simunora fixa les étoiles et retint un soupir.

— Vous ne pensez pas qu'on pourrait rendre cette soirée un peu plus palpitante, les garçons ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton ennuyé.

Elle n'obtint en retour qu'un grognement distrait de la part de Tochiro. Harlock, lui, ne se donna même pas la peine de lui faire croire qu'il l'avait au moins entendue.  
La jeune femme souffla de frustration. Ses compagnons et elle traçaient leur chemin droit devant eux à travers les plaines verdoyantes de l'Ouest depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la ville de Big Beaver Bridge, et cela faisait dix-neuf jours – dix-neuf ! – qu'ils n'avaient plus croisé âme qui vive.  
Évidemment, le fait que leurs chevaux soient toujours vaillants après un tel périple était un exploit notable (ni Harlock, ni Tochiro n'avaient jamais compris le mode de fonctionnement de ces bestioles), mais Simunora finissait par souhaiter qu'un éboulement, un serpent venimeux ou une charge de bisons vienne à bout de ces braves bêtes pour qu'ils soient forcés de se rapprocher de la civilisation.  
Pourquoi éviter systématiquement les villes ? Tout le monde ne souhaitait pas leur mort ! (du moins, jamais dès leur arrivée). Était-ce trop demander que de vouloir passer une seule nuit dans un vrai lit ?  
Simunora ne retint pas son soupir, cette fois-ci. Elle avait besoin d'un bain chaud. Elle voulait un verre de champagne et autre chose que des haricots en boîte ou du gibier rôti (plutôt mal d'ailleurs). Elle se languissait de l'atmosphère enfumée des saloons, du brouhaha des conversations, des notes de piano et des froufrous des danseuses. Il lui fallait retrouver la fièvre du jeu de la séduction, les regards lubriques posés sur elle, cette sensation de tenir chaque homme en son pouvoir.  
Son corps, c'était son arme la plus fidèle, songea-t-elle en observant ses deux compagnons. Et une arme devait s'entretenir. C'était ce à quoi s'occupaient les garçons en ce moment, alors pourquoi pas elle ?  
Tochiro aiguisait son sabre avec une patience toute asiatique. Harlock nettoyait son colt. Simunora le regarda briquer l'intérieur du canon avec de petits mouvements de va-et-vient tantôt rapides, tantôt d'une douceur insoupçonnée. Elle rougit. Se rendait-il compte à quel point son geste était évocateur ?  
La jeune femme sentit la chaleur familière du désir envahir son bas-ventre et l'intérieur de ses cuisses devenir humide. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Mmm, il était temps de passer à l'action. Mais pas seule. Ce soir, elle n'avait pas envie de se débrouiller seule.

Elle savait néanmoins qu'aucun des deux hommes ne se risquerait à lui faire des avances. Tochiro par égard pour son ami, quant à Harlock… Il était toujours difficile de savoir à quoi pensait Harlock.  
Elle fit la moue. D'accord, elle était flattée que ses compagnons de voyage la considèrent comme leur égale et non pas comme un objet sexuel à l'instar de toutes les brutes qu'elle avait côtoyées auparavant, mais elle ne leur avait pas non plus demandé l'abstinence !  
… Et puis ce n'était pas comme si c'était la _première fois_ qu'elle rejoignait le lit de l'un ou l'autre. Aucun des deux n'avait d'ailleurs jamais refusé ses avances à _elle_ – même si, de son côté, elle n'avait tenté de les séduire tous les deux _en même temps_ qu'une seule fois (un de ses rares échecs, soit dit en passant).

Elle sourit. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié les échecs. Et ce soir, elle avait envie d'un défi.

La jeune femme se leva, prit le temps de lisser sa chevelure blonde interminable et alla s'asseoir près de Tochiro.  
Tochiro était une proie facile. Enthousiaste, et toujours partant pour de nouvelles expériences. Et très souple (et ça, elle le savait pour avoir testé des positions inédites avec lui la dernière fois).

Simunora passa langoureusement un doigt sur ses lèvres.

— Tochiro… murmura-t-elle. Tu n'as pas envie de… hum… te détendre ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle fit glisser sa main sur la cuisse de Tochiro. Surpris, le petit samouraï lâcha son sabre qui tomba dans la poussière avec un « cling » étouffé… mais il ne chercha pas à se dérober. Encouragée, la jeune femme poursuivit ses caresses. Remonta plus haut. Atteignit l'entrejambe.  
Tochiro laissa échapper un gémissement.

— Eh, je suis là ! intervint Harlock. Vous ne comptez quand même pas faire _ça_ ici ?  
— Pourquoi pas ? le provoqua Simunora avec malice.

Harlock leva un sourcil et chercha une confirmation du côté de Tochiro mais celui-ci, yeux mi-clos, s'était de toute évidence déconnecté de la réalité. Le samouraï grogna lorsque Simunora cessa son manège.

— T'arrête pas, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Harlock secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

— Si je gêne, il faut le dire, hein… râla-t-il.  
— Oh, tu peux regarder, si tu veux.

Simunora lui lança une œillade aguicheuse.

— Tu peux participer aussi.

Harlock haussa les épaules d'un air qui signifiait « je me suis déjà exprimé sur le sujet ». À trois, ça le bloquait, si la jeune femme se souvenait bien de ses paroles.  
Mais pour cette nuit elle n'allait pas renoncer si facilement.

— Tu n'as pas envie d'enfiler autre chose que ton écouvillon dans le canon de ton colt ? susurra-t-elle.

Harlock déglutit et malgré ses cheveux longs, la jeune femme remarqua la rougeur soudaine de ses oreilles. Elle eut un sourire de prédateur. « Poisson ferré », songea-t-elle. Elle n'insista pas… pour le moment. Ce qu'il fallait avec Harlock, c'était de la patience. Beaucoup de patience.  
Tout en prenant soin de bien rester dans le champ de vision du grand brun, elle dégrafa sa robe, la fit glisser lentement à ses pieds, s'agenouilla devant Tochiro et, d'une main experte, déboutonna son pantalon. Elle passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres. Ce qui était certain, c'était que Tochiro, lui, n'était pas resté indifférent.  
Simunora joua un instant, frôlant de ses doigts l'érection du samouraï, exacerbant sa sensibilité par de petits massages précis, puis elle se pencha en avant, referma ses lèvres sur le sexe durci de Tochiro et commença à le sucer d'un mouvement sensuel. Elle était la meilleure pour prodiguer du plaisir aux hommes. La meilleure.  
Tandis qu'elle s'affairait, elle imagina les yeux marrons d'Harlock posés sur ses fesses. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu bouger. Donc il regardait. Elle frissonna.  
Elle ondula, pleinement consciente du spectacle qu'elle offrait. Ses sens en éveil, elle se sentait vivante, plus vivante qu'elle ne s'était sentie depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Big Beaver Bridge. Là-bas, elle y avait accepté les avances du maréchal-ferrant (belle performance, même si l'homme était un peu trop poilu à son goût), et sa prestation leur avait permis de se réapprovisionner à moindre coût.  
Son corps, c'était son arme, se répéta-t-elle. Et elle était la meilleure.

Enfin, elle se renversa en arrière et, cuisses ouvertes, invita Tochiro à poursuivre. Le petit samouraï ne se fit pas prier. Il commença par des caresses, lentes, sur ses jambes, ses cuisses, fit jouer ses doigts dans la toison dorée du pubis de la jeune femme, s'attarda avec délicatesse sur le bord des lèvres offertes, puis il s'avança pour l'embrasser entre les seins.  
Soudain impatiente, Simunora saisit à pleines mains le sexe dressé et le guida vers elle, l'encourageant à la pénétrer. Tochiro la fit languir encore d'interminables secondes, la couvrant de baisers, titillant ses tétons du bout de la langue, exacerbant son désir. Finalement, lorsqu'elle crut ne plus pouvoir résister à la décharge de plaisir brute qui enflammait ses sens, elle sentit la verge de Tochiro contre sa peau, entre ses cuisses, à l'intérieur de son corps.  
Doucement, comme si le samouraï craignait de lui faire mal.

Il se retira avant de jouir. C'était une attention que peu d'hommes prenaient avec elle. Simunora ne put retenir un sourire attendri : Tochiro montrait un côté si… gentleman de la vieille Europe, parfois. Ou peut-être cela faisait-il partie de son code d'honneur de samouraï ?  
Son affaire terminée, Tochiro exhala un soupir d'extase puis s'allongea sur le dos, yeux fermés, une expression de volupté béate plaquée sur le visage.  
…  
Un frôlement. Simunora sursauta presque lorsqu'on l'enlaça par derrière pour venir lui saisir les seins. Avec Harlock, il fallait être patient. Toujours. Mais il semblait qu'il avait finalement surmonté son blocage.  
Elle ferma les yeux, satisfaite. Prédatrice. Elle était la meilleure.

— Démon femelle, tous les moyens sont bons pour parvenir à tes fins, hmm ? souffla le brun à son oreille.

Elle lui offrit un sourire éclatant avant de l'enlacer à son tour.  
Contrairement à Tochiro, Harlock avait une approche plus classique et beaucoup plus pragmatique. Taciturne, il n'aimait pas trop les préliminaires interminables et avait tendance à privilégier l'efficacité et la rapidité. Pas franchement romantique, mais la vigueur de ses coups de rein compensait.  
Simonora s'abandonna à lui, gémissant au même rythme que les mouvements de bassin. Encore, et encore, et…  
Son cri de plaisir se perdit dans les étoiles.


End file.
